Thrice Bound
by WhiteFiree
Summary: Abrielle disappeared from Hogwarts before her 4th year without a word after a new threat is brought to light. Now she's back, brought into the mayhem by Dumbledore himself, the man who sent her away to begin with. Graced with new insight to herself, how will she handle seeing a certain gray-eyed Slytherin again? Danger, magic, secrets: will it bring them together or rip them apart.


**Title:** Thrice Bound

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/OFC  
-Side Pairings: Canon pairings that don't interfere, possible OC/OC as well

**Rating:** M for language, adult themes/situations, possible fighting/violence both physical and magical, and my own personal paranoia.

**A/N:** Hello all! This is my very first Harry Potter FanFic! I know I've dappled off into two other stories as well, but this one came to me and I really wanted to give it a go to see how it turned out. I really enjoy reading other stories, so I hope that others will enjoy reading mine.

**Warning!:** There will be definite AU-ness to this story! Not only with the addition of multiple OC's, but in this story (set in the sixth year) I'm changing a few things up. Sirius does _NOT_ die. I couldn't stand it when that happened, literally bawled my eyes out, so there's absolutely no way that I could kill the lovely Mr. Black off. I'll be working around most canon events, though their timing might be a little off and what not due to my personal ideas. I'm also aligning this story with present date, even though they are attending their sixth year studies. I really hope these few things don't turn anyone off to the story, but if it does you have my true apologies. So, to recap:

*Present Day timeline  
*Sirius Black is STILL alive and WON'T be dying any time soon  
*Multiple OC additions  
*There might be shuffling of minor character ages (it won't be much, _if_ any)  
*Definite Pansy Parkinson bashing...gag me

That's all the warnings I can think of for now I believe, I'll try to make sure I warn of any possible triggers or what not beforehand. Please enjoy your reading and feel free to let me know what you think! Support for the story is more than welcome in all its forms, except hating and bashing! Draco gets _really_ pissy about those and I like to keep him happy ;)

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter in any of its forms, movie or novels, nor do I own its characters or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear within the story. I simply own my OC's and my personal twists and turns added to compliment the story. Yay plot bunnies!**_

* * *

**~Chapter One~**  
**A Return**

* * *

"_Don't look. Don't look, just don't look. Be strong, don't give in, and whatever you do; Do. Not. Look."_

Repetition was key, and I was doing a damn good job of repeating those words in my head as I hurried through the ever growing crowd, my heels tapping lightly against the platform's sturdy concrete. I kept my head angled down even though my neck was straight, my striking green eyes riddled with purple flecks remained hidden behind large sunglasses, as they were the one feature that most certainly would give me away if they were out for everyone to see. As it was, people were already curious about the quick-moving brunette dressed in muggle clothing with so little baggage.

I ignored them, and their whispers.

Concentrating instead on making my way to the end of the train that left my stomach clenching with nerves, I struggled slightly with stowing away my carry on trunk, more than happy that the rest had already been sent ahead.

Thank Merlin for small favors.

Though I had _no_ doubt that my favors were about to run out; and soon.

I was entirely baffled over the reasoning for me being here, currently pushing the last of my luggage into the storage containment car while plenty of students clustered on the platform; greeting old friends, making new ones, and saying their goodbyes to family. I myself wasn't even close to being ready for greeting old friends, didn't trust my surroundings to make new ones, and had already said my goodbyes two days prior before traveling across the Atlantic, leaving me missing those that were stuck behind.

"Stupid." I muttered, giving the trunk one last forceful shove. "Stupid luggage, stupid train, and _stupid_ Dumbledore."

"Careful doll." A warm voice spoke up from my left. "The only ones that kind of talk will get you anywhere with are Slytherins, and you don't look like the type-"

Familiarity.

_That's_ what made me rip off the sunglasses hastily and turn to the voice next to me, deepened with age but still holding a special place in my heart, making it impossible to not recognize. He'd grown, towered over me now when he'd only been an inch or two taller than me that last time I'd seen him, the last time I'd set foot on European soil. He was still lean but it was a muscled build, solid and strong as he shoved my trunk further into the container and placed his alongside it. He turned then, golden brown orbs meeting my own unique ones, and promptly choked on his air supply.

I knew the feeling.

His features were arranged in an expression of pure shock; eyes wide, eyebrows high, mouth slightly agape. I would've giggled at the sight had I not been biting down onto my lip mercilessly in an attempt not to burst into tears right there at the simple sight of him, one of the best friend's I'd had before everything was torn apart.

"_Abrielle_?" He whispered, his voice strained and quiet.

Unbelieving.

The only response I could manage in return, was a nod.

The brunette teenager gasped then and ripped me into an embrace, crushing me to his chest so tightly and forcefully that the air in my lungs was expelled in my own gasp to mirror his. His strong arms circled my shoulder blades and the small of my back like bands of steel, holding me to him even more tightly as his chest rose and fell rapidly. I let out a soft cry, much to my embarrassment, before I sealed my arms around his waist and hung on for dear life.

"Theo." I murmured, pressing my forehead to the front of his shoulder.

That's where my head was level with now.

"_Merlin_ you're tall." I muttered, trying to ease the pain in my chest.

Theo let out a slightly strangled laugh before pulling back to gaze down at me, though keeping hands on me at all times. We'd attracted quite a crowd, mostly younger years who were gazing at us curiously while trying to store away their trunks around us, dying for any spare bit of upper year gossip they could get their grubby little hands on. He pulled me, a little roughly, to the side and stared down at me again silently as he traced my hair with his fingers in wonder.

And then he frowned.

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_ here Ree?! This is the last place you should be! Merlin, if it wasn't safe _then_ it bloody sure isn't _now_!" He cursed, his eyes pinching into a glare.

Protective, strong, worried.

But this wasn't _my_ fault, dammit!

"I didn't come back just to _do_ it, you git!" I hissed, shoving him in the chest a little even though it didn't move him an inch. "I was _sent_ for! Practically summoned! You know, you ought to ask before just-"

My indignant rant was cut short and muffled after being pressed into his chest yet again, and I relaxed immediately into his hold, quick to shut up. I had some definite suspicions about my summons, and a sneaky feeling that they were right. There would be few that I could trust this year, a handful at best, and he was certainly one of them. A single day hadn't gone by that I didn't fight myself viciously on contacting him, even if it was a single sentence owl, just _something_ to let him know that I was alright.

I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for him.

"I missed you terribly Teddy." I whispered, squeezing my arms around him again.

He muttered something incoherent and choked once more, cleared his throat multiple times, and finally pulled back from me with a smile shaping his lips. It tensed after a moment though when something caught his eye over my shoulder, and he pulled me closer to him protectively.

Cool tingles raced down my spine.

I didn't have to turn in order to guess who Theo was staring at, what had prompted him to press me closer in an attempt to make me invisible. In fact, I didn't turn at all, and opted instead for glancing at the crowd of uncertain first years that surrounded us, all with looks that ranged from excitement to nausea as they were waiting anxiously to be herded aboard.

"He's going to go positively _mad_ when he sees you." Theo sighed, inching back ever so slightly.

My stomach clenched painfully, making me wince. But my curiosity was something I could _not_ ignore.

"How bad is it?" I murmured lowly, allowing him to guide me toward the train.

Theo glanced down at me sharply, his eyes crinkled and pinched in a mixture of nerves and agitation, and he shook his head.

"Fourth year was kind of quiet, the prat did plenty of sulking, but he was still his usual self with that cousin of yours." He grumbled and I groaned, rubbing my temple. "Fifth year he was _unbearable_, you heard about the takeover yeah? Slytherin stayed on Umbridge's good side, she used us for her little behavior squad." A small smile tugged at his lips. "I didn't mind handing out detentions much."

I smacked his chest, grinning at the mischievousness lurking within his eyes. "You git."

"Like _you_ wouldn't have?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, that gave him an egotistical complex you wouldn't believe-"

"Worse than before?" I arched an eyebrow, doubtful.

"_Trust_ me." He muttered, then his voice lowered as he winced. "But what happened at the Ministry…"

My entire body tensed, my eyes riveted on his.

"They weren't exactly close you know, kind of like me and mine…but when your father gets carted off to Azkaban and your family name is slandered so maliciously…"

My heart constricted in a sharp pain before I shoved the feeling away in renewed anger.

It was his _own_ fault, and I'd had to give up everything because of him.

I refused to feel pity.

"- not saying I agree or condone his ways, and I will _always_ be angered on your behalf, but that changed him. He's downright cold now, to almost everyone. Something happened after the raid, I've got my suspicions…"

My eyes widened when I caught on to his train of thought and I gripped his arm tightly as he hoisted me up the steps of the car before guiding me along the aisle, shoving younger years out of the way and damn near growling at them if they ran into me.

"Are you saying-" I squeaked, my voice high.

He swiftly clasped a hand over my mouth, shaking his head violently. "_Not_ here Ree. Later."

I nodded in agreement and he gave me a brief smile before tightening his hand on mine and leading me on through the train, up the cars to the Slytherin compartment for upper years. With each step my nervousness grew, prompting my stomach into doing somersaults with flips and turns while I was worrying my bottom lip roughly with my teeth. There was no doubt in my mind that there were going to be quite a few people within arm's distance shortly that I didn't want to see, and there was no doubt that my sudden reappearance would cause a mutiny of gossip to spill forth.

Theo's hand squeezed mine, drawing me out of my thoughts as I recognized the compartment door in front of us.

"Are you _sure_ about this Ree?" He muttered, glancing once at the glass and then back down to me. "We can go sit somewhere else, you don't have to-"

I shook my head, steeling my spine.

Two years had gone by, full of learning things that I doubt even Theo, the male equivalence of Hermione, knew. Regardless of what lay in wait on the other side of that sliding door and glass window, I was strong enough to handle it, though it was nice to have Theo at my side for support.

I knew who I was now.

"It may as well be sooner than later," I murmured, squeezing his hand tightly. "Besides, we're on the train for Merlin's sake. Seriously, what could happen?"

* * *

My mere presence could provoke absolute chaos, _that's_ what could happen.

Theo, the wonderful gentleman that he was, did his absolute best to shield me from view as we entered the first of three different Slytherin compartment cars, each sectioned off with plush little seating areas to the left of the walkway. The first wasn't much of a problem, mainly filled with incoming first years who knew absolutely no one and second years who had possibly only heard about me in passing; I wasn't recognized. The second was a bit more of an issue being a larger car that was designed to hold third, fourth, and fifth years. Third years once again had maybe only heard of me through gossip considering I left before they were sorted, so couldn't be certain my face actually matched my name.

It was in passing fourth and fifth years that we reached our first obstacle.

The whispering started immediately.

"_It's her, I'm telling you Jane it IS. Those eyes are unmistakable-"_

Bloody hell, I'd forgotten those sunglasses now rested in my purse.

"_- didn't come back for her fourth year! Sent her off to some new school, mystic something or other."_

The Mystic Grimstone Academy; affectionately deemed 'The Mystic' by her students…and 'The Grim' on really, _really_, bad days.

"_She's LEGEND Falloway, she had him positively pining after her like a lovesick prat. Can you believe it? THE Draco Malfoy, pining. Oh bloody hell, don't tell him I said that- he'll hex me to the bottom of the Black Lake!"_

I snorted, barely containing the smirk that threatened my lips.

There was no doubt in my mind that the slippery snake in question would do exactly that. I also highly questioned the girl's sources on Draco's "pining". It seemed highly unlikely.

"_Bloody hell, look at her. I'd love to get my hands on a piece of-"_

Now, for those who haven't been introduced to Theodore Nott, level-headed and quiet seem two very adept descriptions of my bestfriend. Always one for mediation in contrast to dueling and hexing, Theo wasn't one for angry outbursts or aggressive behavior very often.

_Unless_ you question his honor, his loyalty, or…mutter crude remarks about his bestfriend apparently.

Before a blush even had the chance to darken and heat my cheeks after the fifth year's murmurs that were clearly leading into discussions of bed mates, Theo let out a furious growl. While his left hand still gripped mine tightly, his right came up suddenly to shove the shorter boy's body into the thin wall separating compartment from compartment, causing him to groan in pain and multiple girls to squeal dramatically as Theo towered over him.

As Slytherin girls, practically all of us were drama queens…myself included.

"_What_ was that Braddock?" Theo hissed, his fingers digging in to the younger boy's shoulder until his knuckles turned white and I began to fret over the offender's bone density.

It was unclear how long such a thing could last under a grip like that without snapping.

"I-I-I…I was just uh, just- well you see I was just-"

His fearful stutters brought a slight frown to my face and, not wanting him to incur nightmares _OR_ Theo to start the year off with a week's worth of detentions, I squeezed the hand that wrapped around mind tightly in silent communication. His bright brown eyes found mine immediately, reading the expression on my face while the flames in his eyes slowly dulled until he turned back around so quickly the boy jumped at least two foot in the air, provoking his own wince by jarring his shoulder unpleasantly in Theo's grip.

"Detention Braddock, three nights." Theo growled, sending the boy a menacing stare. "And don't let me hear another word about Langston come out of your mouth, don't even _think_ it."

The boy nodded vigorously.

And Theo pulled me along, leaving multiple students gaping in our wake.

"Bloody _git_, that one is. Reminds me of Pucey he does, right awful bugger." Theo grumbled, rifling his hair in agitation.

"_Ew_." I frowned, wrinkling my nose. "How did you give him detention though Teddy, that's only a job for-"

A shiny badge was quickly displayed right under my nose, not unlike the Slytherin Blazon that decorated our house flags and was displayed on our house robes. The word 'Prefect' was written in a beautiful script underneath the slithery serpent, and I looked up to find Theo grinning down at me widely.

"_You_, a _Prefect_?" I whispered in mock surprise, making him shove me gently. "I should've known, though I'm surprised it wasn't…"

Theo's smile tightened a bit and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't get your hopes up Ree; he only passed it off to me today because he's too much of a lazy prat to patrol the train. As soon as we hit the Entrance Hall, it will be returned to his _majesty_."

Giggles burst forth from my lips as I clutched Theo's arm for support, though I squeezed his arm in comfort at the same time. If any sixth year boy deserved Prefect of Slytherin House, it was Theodore Nott, and I could tell it stung him for Dumbledore to concede to the Malfoy antics that ran the snake pit. I rubbed his arm gently, happy that he joined my giggles with his own chuckles as we swept through the last remaining barrier to the Sixth and Seventh year car, completely oblivious to the crowd within it that seemed to pay no mind to our entrance.

Until they got a good look at the newcomers.

Theo was expected, but _who_ was the bird cemented to his arm and laughing her arse off?

It was as I lifted my head once more, sweeping my long hair back out of my face and over my shoulder while dabbing away the hysterical tears trekking from the corner of my eyes, that the students gathered in little clusters at different booths within the open car fell silent, _dead_ silent. Most everyone's eyes were huge, a few held their mouths agape, and some had even frozen in their movements; storing away luggage, snacking on licorice wands, even stopping mid-sentence, just to stare.

Theo's hand tightened on mine, and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

I swallowed thickly, but my chin remained locked in place.

And a heated gaze burned into my side, _demanding_ attention.

Something I wouldn't give.

"Oh…oh my…oh my _Merlin_, am I seeing things?"

The shocked feminine voice came from around Theo's side, and I immediately recognized it even through two years of absence, just as I had with the boy I now held in a death grip. I peeked around him and my eyes landed on a beautiful brunette, her blue eyes wide with surprise and her lips parted. We stared at each other for a few more moments until a smile slowly curled my lips upward in a warm smile, even though I was _still_ a little cautious given my surroundings.

That was all it took for the girl to launch herself in my direction.

She tackled me with a force that almost brought me down, nearly turning my ankles over in my heels, and I gasped as I clutched at Theo's hand for added support and balance. Her squeals drowned out the sudden influx of noise, ever increasing as the sixth and seventh years as a whole began to converse wildly at my apparent reappearance on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh Merlin, _Ellie_! I've missed you so much, I can't even begin to tell you how dull it's been. I can't believe you're _here_!" Tracey gushed, pulling back from her hug before she reeled back and slammed her palm into my shoulder.

I almost toppled right over.

"HEY! What the bloody hell was _that_-" I snipped, whipping around to her again.

"For not telling me you were coming, you sneaky bitch!" Tracey growled, fixing me with one of her better known glares. "I can't _believe_ you were going to just show up without a single word, does our friendship mean NOTHING to you Langston?! The _nerve_!"

Her rant continued, and Theo guffawed.

"And YOU!" She hissed, rounding on him next, replacing my frown with a smirk. "Did you _KNOW_ about this Nott? Because if you did, I swear on Merlin's book of spells itself, I'll hex you into-"

Theo's hands shot up in the air, abandoning mine momentarily as he surrendered to the she-devil in front of him.

"I _swear_ Davis, I didn't know a bloody thing! I found her shoving her trunk on the train and cursing under her breath!"

My laugh tumbled from my lips merrily once again, watching as Tracey continued to glare up at the tall boy menacingly from her shorter stature, her wand gripped tightly in her hand to convey that she absolutely meant business. They continued to argue as I observed, still completely ignoring the burning and tingling sensations that rippled over my back (along with the all-too familiar high pitched and whiney voice of the most _horrid_ girl I'd _ever_ met), until a sudden lurch sent me stumbling in the aisle. In our impromptu showdown with Tracey, both Theo and I had forgotten about the train's true purpose, delivering us to the magical castle a quarter of a day's ride away.

Tracey and Theo stumbled into each other, provoking many chuckles and an ivory wand to go flying through the air.

A quiet gasp replaced my laughter as a second lurch thwarted my balance, sending me tumbling backwards.

Right into the strong-gripped, platinum blonde, silvery-eyed and _smirking_ form of none other than Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

The boy who'd broken my heart, locked it away, and stolen the key.


End file.
